1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a system for lifting and supporting a building structure and, more particularly, without limitation, for stabilizing and correcting settlement of a building structure, in whole or in part.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Settling of building structures is a common phenomena, the effects of which can be extremely devastating to the integrity of the structure. Not only do the supporting foundations separate and move but the above-ground portions of the structure also separate causing unsightly cracks and other underdesirable traits.
The settling can arise from a variety of causes, such as failure to properly engineer the underlying ground before erecting the building structure, placing the structure partially or entirely on backfilled soil, and the like. If the ground is not properly prepared, then the ability of the ground to provide the necessary bearing capacity to support the erected structure varies widely under the building structure. As a result, portions of the building experience better support that other portions, causing differential settling of certain parts of the structure relative to other parts of that same structure.
Many different types of solutions have been developed in an attempt to stabilize the foundations of such building structures, some of those solutions being more practical or cost-effective than others. For example, one method has involved drilling pier holes near strategic sites around the edges of the building structure whereby piers of concrete, extending from the foundation to bedrock, are used to support the building and prevent further settling thereof. Obviously, this approach may require substantial excavation and significant investment in labor and material. For larger building structures, such an approach may be the only remedy presently available.
For other, smaller structures, however, various methods of providing stabilizing support have been developed, some of them more successful than others. What is needed is a system which is portable and which requires minimal excavation and minimal expenditures of labor and material.